La maldicion de la perla negra
by Yui Yamagisawa
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que en lo mas oscuro del Makai existe una perla negra, que da a quien la posea un poder ilimitado... Sera esa leyenda verdad? Pronto Hiei y Yukimi lo aberiguaran , pero podran regresar con vida?


**La Maldición de la Perla Negra**

Capitulo 1 

LA HUIDA DEL REINO HELADO

-Ya estamos otra vez!- grito mi madre, realmente estaba furiosa esa vez -Yukimi te he dicho que hay unas series de normas que debes de seguir, no puedes ir como una cabra loca todo el día...

Yo pasaba de las tonterías que decía mi madre, porque tenia que seguir las normas idiotas de una vieja koorime?. Además, a mi nadie me daba ordenes ni siquiera mi madre, aunque era a la única que aun le obedecía de vez en cuando.

-Vamos mama, como puedes hacer caso a esa vieja, cuando ella es la primera que se salta las normas!- grite furiosa

Mi madre me tapo la boca con su mano..

-No seas tonta hija mía!- me dijo cuchicheando, como si alguien mas estuviera en la habitación y no se pudiera enterar...

-No hace falta que hables tan flojo, no hay nadie a parte de nosotras...- le dije

-La anciana koorime lo oye todo, por favor hija contrólate, o te expulsaran, quieres vivir el resto de tu vida en el Makai?- dijo muy seria, sus ojos azul-verdosos me miraban directamente, llevaba su pelo de color verdoso atado en una coleta alta con el pasador rojo característico de nuestra raza, realmente todas las koorimes teníamos el mismo tono de pelo, y además teníamos que llevar ese estúpido pasador rojo

Decían que mi madre y yo éramos como si fuéramos gemelas éramos iguales físicamente, aunque a lo que se refiere de personalidad , éramos como el día y la noche

Yo vestía el típico kimono azul aunque lo que mas me gustaba era vestirme totalmente de negro, era mi color preferido, llevaba el pelo largo hasta media espalda mas o menos, lo llevaba atado en una cola como mi madre, tenia los ojos de un color verdoso intenso mi madre me puso el apodo de "Esperanza" por mi color de ojos no se porque lo hizo, personalmente me parece una idiotez

Cuando me saltaba alguna de las normas , mi madre me hablaba de la leyenda del niño prohibido, un tal... Hiei o algo así, fue expulsado por ser un diablo de fuego,

Mi madre cuando decía eso me miraba de forma extraña, yo no le di importancia ,hasta que una tarde...

Esa tarde había empezado a entrenar muy temprano, estaba exhausta, ya iba dirección a mi casa cuando..

Oí una voces dentro de mi casa, reconocí la de mi madre y la otra no supe quien era.

Me asome, para ver que sucedía, allí estaba mi madre y la otra voz era de la vieja anciana.

-Pero..., no puede expulsar a mi hija, ella es una de nosotras!- dijo sollozando mi madre

Unas perlas blancas y brillantes, caían sin interrupción en el suelo. Nunca antes había visto llorar a mi madre, odie a esa vieja idiota por hacer llorar a mi madre.

Porque me querían expulsar?. Acaso había algo que yo no sabia?

Una cosa que dijo la vieja me saco de mis pensamientos...

-Tu hija ha salido igual de mala que su padre! No puedo permitir que se quede, ya se ha saltado demasiadas normas, solo hacer lo que le da la gana! No se puede quedar por mas tiempo! Ya he tenido suficiente paciencia con ella. Desde que nació solo ha provocado desastres,

Yo estaba alucinando... de que diablos estaba hablando esa vieja! veía a mi madre llorando y suplicando para que no me echaran

-Por favor por lo que mas quiera! Es solo una niña!- se la veía tan triste

-Lo lamento Kina , Yukimi, debe de irse, esta es mi ultima palabra, tienes hasta el atardecer de hoy para echarla tu , sino lo haré yo, y te aseguro que no será bonito de ver. Tu misma ,tu eliges..

Dicho esto, la vieja, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso ha marchar

-ESPERE POR FAVOR!- dijo mi madre llorando, la vieja se giro

Mi madre cayo de rodillas, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios

-Te lo advertí el día que expulsamos a tu hijo...- hizo un pequeño paréntesis para coger aire y continuo..- tu hija tiene algo maligno, lo note cuando me la trajiste para reconocerla como koorime, no te dije nada porque habías perdido a un hijo .Te tengo un gran aprecio, Kina pero esto no puede seguir así- mientras decía eso se agacho y puso sus arrugadas manos en los hombros de Kina- Mas me duele a mi que a ti pero no podemos poner en peligro a nuestra raza lo entiendes verdad?

Kina seguía sollozando, pero parecía estar mas calmada

-El resto de las ancianas koorimes lo hemos hablado y creemos que lo mejor es que Yukimi sea expulsada del la isla flotante

-ENTONCES ME IRE CON ELLA!- Chillo mi madre

La anciana koorime al oír lo que dijo se giro y la expresión de su cara cambio

-TU DEBES QUEDARTE! SI NO LO HACES MATARE A TU HIJA! ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES?

-No... no la mates esta bien se lo diré...-dijo mi madre acto seguido se puso de nuevo a llorar con mas intensidad,

La anciana se alejo de ella y salió por la puerta principal, dejando a mi madre arrodillada, acto seguido cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Acudí en su ayuda, me arrodille y coloque la cabeza de mi madre en mi regazo

-Mama, me oye? Mama despierta...- la sacudí un poco. Ella reaccionó, abrió pesadamente los párpados, dejando ver sus bonitos ojos azul-verdosos

-Hija... debes irte de aquí... si no... te mataran... busca a tu hermano...si sigue vivo debe de estar en el Makai... búscale...se llama Kiyu...ahora vete antes de que regrese...

-Pero... dije con un hilo de voz

-PERO NADA! VETE, NO TE QUEREMOS AQUÍ!- grito mi madre a que venia eso

-"Lo siento hija, pero no quiero que te pase nada, debes de irte"-pensó para ella misma

-TE HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS! RAPIDO!-dijo gritando

Yo no sabia que hacer... me gire y me marche corriendo, me reprimía de llorar no era mi estilo, además no les iba a dar el gusto de ello, antes muerta

De todas formas nunca perdonaría a mi madre ni a esta estúpida raza a la que yo, en contra de mi voluntad pertenecía: la raza de las koorimes, un pueblo en el cual te expulsaban si eras diferentes a ellas.

Algún día pagarían por ello

-YUKIMI!-la voz de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos de venganza

Me detuve...que diablos quería?... aun no me había hecho suficiente daño...

-Que diablos quieres...-dije en un tono frío

-Entiendo que estés disgustada conmigo, y no te lo recrimino,... antes de irte quiero decirte algo...- espero respuesta

-Me importa una mierda lo que me tengas que decir!- dije con desaires- es mas...PARA MI ESTAS MUERTA.!

-Hija... por favor...- no pudo articular ninguna palabra mas. Estallo a llorar

Pensé que seria mejor escuchar lo que me tenia que decir

-Esta bien dime lo que me tengas de decir...

-Hija, ahí tantas cosas que no te he contado, busca a tu hermano-dicho esto cayo al suelo

Yo salí corriendo a gran velocidad. Hasta que llegue al precipicio donde contaban habían tirado a Hiei.

Algo me empujo y empecé a caer hacia la oscuridad...


End file.
